nightmares and shadow kahn
by sherzy
Summary: Two Padawans leave Coruscan for a planet is threatened by and evil power, without their masters they must go to the planet with anakin skywalker.After they crash on Xax tsorath everything changes when and they realise that the planet is not as it seems...
1. intro

PART 1  
  
Introduction  
  
Anakin Skywalker twister around in his sheets all sweaty breathing hard. The visions haunting him were as clear now as back then but they only came in muddled whirls.  
  
Padme was smiling silently walking backwards through a beautiful garden hidden by shadows and darkness but lined by the silver moon.  
  
She was wearing a white dress that was lined with gold edges. The dress was wavering in the wind and every time Anakin reached out to hold her she moved back hiding behind a tree.  
  
He knew she was teasing him so he continued to reach out to her with his arm covered in a brown Jedi cloak. But every time he reached for her she would move.  
  
In a flash the imaged changed to him tucking her hair behind her ear and placing an apricot coloured flower into her hair. She smiled and he held her face to kiss her. As their lips touched the dream shattered into a different memory.  
  
Padme was screaming and he was running and running to find her but she was nowhere. He felt the prickles on his neck and drew out his light saber swinging behind him but nothing was there. He could feel it's presence.whatever it was and he knew it was watching him.  
  
He swung again as Padme screamed in pain, again and again. Her screams became more faint as he ran to her voice swinging wildly around him.  
  
A hoarse vice whispered coldly.  
  
"I see you.Can you see.the truth."  
  
Anakin sat upright throwing his head forward with a burning feeling in his throat. He vomited onto the sweaty sheets choking and coughing. His throat burned and he ached for now he slept very little and when he did it was flashed of what happened a few months ago. When Padme was murdered. 


	2. Cheating

Chapter 1  
  
Blair moaned holding her face in her hands. She knew that if she failed this trial she wouldn't be allowed to begin semester 2 of her Jedi training. Her brown wavy hair slipped over her shoulders as she laid her head on the glass table.  
  
"You look so glum" her friend Eden smiled sitting beside her. She was wearing her white robes with her hip length dark brown hair falling on her belt. Eden had green eyes that were the colour of a rare stone that could only be found on her birth planet Gujarat.  
  
"Yeah you would be too if you were going to be kicked out of the last place that you could call home. Blair looked similar to Eden but a little different. Blair's brown hair was wavy and her eyes were the colour of Kinup's sky that was a very pale crystal blue.  
  
"You won't fail." Eden was going to try and persuade her but she was right. Blair never got good marks on her tests. She had a high level of power running through her but she was never really good at trials.  
  
"Don't try and tell me different. You know I will" Blair wiped building tears from her watery eyes. Eden sat beside her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Look I don't know whether I am any good at this now but I'll give it a go" Eden smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Blair looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Can you hear my voice?" Eden was speaking in Blair's mind and Blair jumped up with her eyes wide.  
  
"How did you just do that?" she asked and Eden smirked.  
  
"When I was little I used to scare my brother at night dong this and this is the first time I have done it for 6 years. I'll tell you the answers this way" Blair nodded.  
  
"Thanks, but if they catch us." he voice trailed off.  
  
"Have you got any better ideas? Or do you want to g back to Batik Tower?" Eden asked sternly and Blair lost herself in her thoughts of whips stinging her back every night and dark cold rooms with no windows.  
  
"Fine" Blair agreed. When Blair was growing up she was sent to an orphanage known as Batik Tower on the far side of Corisan. The tower stood 124 gigots high with little to no widows in the rooms.  
  
It was run by shadowy figures knows as Batikian's who were twice the size of an average human dressed in black cloaks. Their yellow eyes would glow orange when they were mad which was when a child cried or felt some kind of happiness.  
  
The only time a Batikian was a rest was when every child was so miserable that their life was drained from them leaving them pale with all but no colour left in them. Their hair would turn a pale shade of blue and their eyes would become empty and white.  
  
In Blair's case master Yoda had sensed the power hiding in her when she was 6 and saved her before she had become a soulless body just lying there not speaking or moving, just being fed once a day.  
  
Blair was now scared for life afraid of dark places, shadowy people and now she never sleeps in the dark. Eden had given her a small crystal with lightning trapped in it that shone brighter than a light saber two years ago when they had first met which Blair had never left her room without.  
  
A loud ping sounded from the top of the Jedi council and Eden and Blair stood up. Blair scrambled to pick up all of her papers of the table. Her seat floated backwards as she pushed it away and Eden caught it with her mind stopping it.  
  
"Oh thanks" she stuffed the sheets into her folder and made her way towards block B where their trials were being held. Eden was almost guaranteed a place in practical lessons as she had an ability in which she remembered things really well and was just a natural at using a light saber.  
  
"Just calm down" Eden patted her o the back as they jogged up the marble shining floor. It was a metallic blue and black splash on a white colour supposedly to resemble the shower of Meterorea.  
  
The shower of Meteorea was hundreds of years ago that only Master Yoda had seen. The story goes that when the force began to slide out of balance a water planet called Prussia exploded causing the sky to shine a blinding white with splashed of blue and black.  
  
As they both entered the trial room they gazed up at the way the room was set. It was in a circular dome with chairs rising right up to the roof in rows and columns. In the center of the room was a projector that would show their teacher if he was unable to be there or another image such as the galaxies.  
  
Eden jogged up the spiral staircase and sat in the middle of the dome while Blair sat at the front so that she could get a better view believing that it may help her become a better paduane.  
  
The tabletops flipped over and a clear glass screen rose up from the opening in the middle of the table. Blair jumped and her hand shook as she singed into the computer with her mind.  
  
All Jedi and paduane could use their minds against the weak minded and on artificial intelligence. However, Eden somehow could communicate rather as well as the common mind trick.  
  
"Begun now the trial has" Yoda hobble leaning on his walking stick. He sat down on the dish that he rod around on and begun to meditate as the class closed their eyes and began to answer the questions.  
  
Eden scanned her eyes over the question quickly. The question read; Jedi are keepers of the peace but in the case of a droid attack shall the Jedi fight or defend? Eden went with defend, if the test was going to be this easy she was sure to get 100%.  
  
"Blair, it's defend" Eden thought looking at the next question. After 45 questions they had to label diagrams of speeders, shifters and other mechanical things in the case of a speeder chase. They had to know what procedures were to be used in what circumstances and so on and so on.  
  
"Computers down, trial is over" Yoda slowly opened his eyes as the computers shrunk into the desk. Eden stretched her arms down at Blair who smiled back at her.  
  
Eden ran down the stairs jumping the last 10 steps and landing hard on the floor. She smirked at Yoda who shook his head friendlily at her before she ran outside towards the food stall.  
  
A droid waddled up to her as she rested her elbows on the table pulling her cream coloured sleeves back. She dug into her leather belt pocket for some credits. She pulled out a few Republican coins and closed her fist tightly around them.  
  
"C-can I help you?" the droid stammered and she looked up at the menu.  
  
"Yeah can I get a medium well swap rodda and a cup of that red stuff he has" she nodded to the guy next to her who was hidden by a darker Jedi cloak than she was wearing.  
  
"C-certainly" the droid waddled over to the machines that spun around with all kinds of different swap roddas and Chiniks.  
  
"It's a Shirien chilled" the hidden Jedi said in a blank monotone. Eden moved her head forward to try and see who it was.  
  
"Thanks" she smiled turning away when they lowered their head. The droid handed her the Swamp Rodda and drink as a tapping noise approached her from behind.  
  
"See you I must, young Eden" Yoda's i8nability to say a proper sentence made her cringe. She was busted. 


	3. Shard

CHAPTER 2  
  
Eden hung her head as she stood silently in the glass elevator beside an even more powerful being than her that was as high as her knee. She scratched her scars behind her ears as the elevator stopped and they both walked out.  
  
In a circular room was a group of Master Jedi's including master Windu all of which were cross-legged and meditating. She walked into the small circle in the center of the room. She remembered this room very vaguely as she had only been in it a few times one of which was when she was first tested to become a Jedi when she was 5 years old.  
  
Yoda climbed up onto the center seat and she bowed to a 90-degree angle out of respect for them. He sighed and nodded at her as she shifted her feat to stand comfortably.  
  
"Tell us you must why you are here," Yoda said, as if he didn't already know.  
  
"Is it because of the trials?" Eden asked rolling her eyes a little.  
  
"Hmm Cheated one could say" Yoda kept a straight face. "How you cheated one could say was remarkable"  
  
"Tell us how you connected with Blair" Master Windu asked her and she took in a deep breath.  
  
"Well you see Masters I cheated because I feel really sorry for Blair as she is good at the skill of the light saber but she is bad with the imagery trials." Eden never finished because she was cut of.  
  
"Later Blair will be dealt with. Now how you cheated," he said and she took another deep breath.  
  
"When I was little I realize I could talk to people through my mind" she started and they all looked at her as if what she was saying was brilliant. "And I guess I thought I could help Blair by telling her the answers so that she could continue with second semester"  
  
"Great gift you have young paduane, put it to good use you must" Yoda said and she bowed.  
  
"Yes Master" she agreed. "What about Blair?" she blurted out not thinking.  
  
"She will still become a Jedi, don't worry Eden" Master Windu assured her and she smiled before turning toward the elevator.  
  
"Have Deja'vu do you Eden?" Yoda asked and she turned back to face them.  
  
"Every one does," she said as the back of her ears tingled.  
  
"See the future you do" he closed his eyes and her ears burnt. She bit her bottom lip.  
  
"No." she snapped. "I don't see the future"  
  
"Corisan you only home is it not?" he asked her and she nodded slightly with a confused and puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I don't k-know" she squinted swallowing hard. She only ever remembered her first tests nothing else.  
  
"Clouded you past is young paduane" Yoda opened his wrinkly green eyes to stare deep into hers. She broke away and bowed before turning and running for the elevator. She looked out the glass at the city below trying to clear her mind.  
  
Once she had remembered hearing that Corisan was one big city covering the whole planet. It was amazing though and must have taken years to build. Eden could only remember ever living in Corisan but she was sure she must have come from somewhere else.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Eden dawdled back to her room slowly. Suddenly she felt alone realizing that she had no possessions of any kind like a photo album or something to remind her of anyone she had no relationships like friends (with the exception of Blair who was always around her making her a friend of a sort) or any relatives.  
  
"This sucks" she kicked a rock and the door in front of her slit in half diagonally and let her outside. She stared up at the sky as the clouds raced across it creating a thick dark grey blanket. Tiny droplets of rain began to fall as she kept walking and walking.  
  
The rain beat down on her harder and hard and when she stopped her hair flicked in front of her dripping all down her front. She sighed and leant against the cement wall sliding down so that she was sitting with her legs tucked under her.  
  
She pulled her cloak around her pulling her hood onto her head and her knees to her chest.  
  
"HOLD IT STILL!" a bounty hunter shouted to his partner half hidden by the mist of the rain. Eden looked up and squinted to see what was happening. All she could see were two bounty hunters wrestling with a dark human looking thing.  
  
"IT'S TOO STRONG!" the other shouted as the shing of metal on metal pierced the cold air. Eden jumped up and ran towards them to stop whatever they were doing to the creature.  
  
"This thing will be worth thousands of Republican credits if we bring it in, alive or dead" his voice turned cold as Eden stopped near them.  
  
"Let it go! She shouted sternly.  
  
"Or what girly? You'll slap us?" one asked cruelly laughing behind his mask.  
  
"No she drew out her light saber and it shone a bright purple humming as she moved it.  
  
"Shit come on!" one of them shouted and they ran away as the thing fell down onto its knees.  
  
"Are you alright?" Eden asked putting her light saber back into her belt.  
  
"Shard be' fine" it snapped standing up before loosing its balance.  
  
"Come on" Eden grabbed it under its arm and it hissed at her. "Look I wont hurt you," she promised but it still pulled away.  
  
"Shard don' need ya'" whatever it was its English was really bad and it was speaking in third person.  
  
"Well, Shard, I am going to get some food. You know what food is?" she asked as red eyes flashed at her in the mist. Eden jumped a little as it hissed quietly.  
  
"Shard 'aint stupid" it snapped and Eden walked away.  
  
"Well you can stay and freeze or get some food with me" Eden smiled walking towards another split door pushing her hand against a plate. The thing stood there for a moment before cautiously walking with Eden in the door.  
  
For a split second Eden saw the things eyes. They were bright red with a darker red pupil and where there would be white backings there were pitch- black emptiness. It put on some shaded glasses hiding its eyes before Eden got another look.  
  
They both sat down at a booth staring at one another. Shard was wearing a tight black top with a zippered front and really baggy black pants. Her black hair was at the back of her knees and it slowly changed into red at the bottom as if dipped in blood. A black trench coat was under her hair and her blood red lips were straight and tight.  
  
"So who or what are you?" Eden asked her and Shard shrugged.  
  
"Shard not sayin', Tis but Shard know what you are" she said all muddled but Eden's heart skipped a beat. What did she know? Did she know her passed? 


	4. Guunar

CHAPTER 3  
  
"What am I?" Eden stood up and slammed her wet hands on the table. The creatures in the room stared at them before returning to their drinks and lunches.  
  
"Shard tink you a Jedi" she said and Eden relaxed disappointed. She thought that Shard knew something interesting about her past. She took a scull of the water that the droid had brought her.  
  
"So Shard, what are you?" Eden finally asked and Shard opened and closed her mouth as if she were thinking of something to say.  
  
"Shard tis a Remithian" she was really bugging Eden with the inability to speak English well, almost as much as Yoda did.  
  
"OK, where are you from?" Eden asked and Shard paused for a moment.  
  
"Shard tis from Henia" she said drinking thirstily as a loud ping made Eden's ears ring. Shard got up and look around drawing two knifes from under her trench coat.  
  
"Shard it is just a bell!" Eden shouted and Shard turned cautiously and sat back down.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Shard. See you later" She shook Shard's hand and Shard shook back as if she had never done it before.  
  
"Shard say tank you" she forced a small smile and Eden walked off towards the Jedi tower.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey where have you been, geez your soaked" Blair said tugging on Eden's cloak. Eden sat besides her waiting upon instruction on where to go to find their Jedi trainers.  
  
Eden's trainer was Kasiya Azizi. Kasiya had shoulder length grey streaked black hair with cloudy grey eyes like the sky above them now. Despite her evil facial expressions and bad temper Kasiya was a really nice Jedi who Eden was quite lucky to have.  
  
Blair's Trainer was named Ajax Zekimo, the A was pronounced as an 'I' and the 'J' was silent so it sounded like Iax Zekimo. Ajax was a she-changer so her appearance flashed from wrinkled and evil to kind and soft depending on her mood. Her sleek blonde hair was tied back in a tight braid all of the time so no one ever saw how long her hair really was. Her eyes were a chestnut colour that was soft and friendly however, her training was harsh.  
  
"Well I was outside when a flash storm it me" den joked laughing and Blair shook her head rolling her eyes. "When I came across this strange creature called Shard"  
  
"Shard?" Blair asked rubbing an apple on her Jedi cloak before taking a bite out of its side.  
  
"Yeah and get this it's eyes were red and black, no white just black" Eden exclaimed and Blair made a confused face shrugging. "And her hair faded into a red colour from black, weird eh?" Eden held up her hand and tried to feel the apple coming over to her. Jut as she felt a hot wave rush through her the apple pulled away from Blair's grip and over to her. She bit into it trying to hide her laughter, as Blair now looked offended snatching it back.  
  
"Jedi masters Kasiya Azizi and Ajax Zekimo along with their paduanes Blair and Eden are to report to the council immediately" Master Windu's voice was amplified across the room as both Blair and Eden stood up and made their way towards the elevator.  
  
"What do you think this is about?" Eden asked Blair and she shrugged throwing her apple into the bin.  
  
"Beats me" she said as they went up in the elevator. As the doors split open the two paduanes walked into the room bowing in unison. They raised standing beside each other with arms rested on their stomachs.  
  
Both of their teachers walked in between them. Ajax was a short Jedi standing a head below Blair and Kasiya was a full head and shoulders above both Eden and Blair as she came from a long line of tall Jedi decedents.  
  
"Arisen trouble has" Yoda said slowly and calmly. "In jeopardy the planet Guunar is" he frowned and his green face wrinkled completely, in another circumstance Eden and Blair would have been in hysterical laughter.  
  
Guunar was a planet of swamps and deep icy water. The sun shone 10 times bright then it did on Corisan over there as the light had to reach the ocean bottom which rumor tell doesn't reach some parts of the bottom.  
  
Blair had once heard that the plants were gorgeous and very colourful under the water. But no humans lived on the planet as the cities under the water were too far too reach even with spare air breathers and tanks.  
  
"What has happened Master?" Ajax asked stepping forward.  
  
"Surrounded Duku has. Threatened to destroy planet he has" Yoda nodded at them.  
  
"How can they have that kind of power?" Eden blurted out and Kasiya glared at her through beady eyes. "Masters" she added and Kasiya's eyes softened.  
  
"Ultimate weapon Duku has" he answered taking a heavy breath in. "What you must do Jedi masters." he stopped as the Elevator doors opened and two sets of footsteps entered.  
  
"Welcome Obi wan kanobi and Paduane Anakin Skywalker" Master Windu said as the room silenced yet again.  
  
"What you must do Jedi masters. Find out this weapon and you will meet with your paduanes on Guunar," he said and Blair felt Obi wan's heart race.  
  
"Are you sure it is wise to send them alone?" he asked and Mater Windu nodded.  
  
"Yes, that way you can discover this problem and they can set up a secure area on Guunar when you arrive. They are all close to their trails to become Jedi's so this is a test," he said sternly with his fingertips pressed together.  
  
The three Jedi's and three paduanes bowed before leaving. Yoda called out one last thing.  
  
"Misplaced you light saber you have young Eden" he said and Eden grabbed at her belt. She put on a fake smiled before running into the elevator.  
  
"It was that Shard thing! She snapped to Blair quietly so that the Jedi's couldn't hear her.  
  
"Looks like you stuffed up" Anakin smirked and she fake laughed.  
  
"I heard you are just as bad if not worse," she snapped back at him and he frowned turning to face out of the window.  
  
"Your ship will leave in ten minutes so be ready," Ajax told the three of them holding Blair by the shoulders. "May the force be with you" she smiled kindly.  
  
"May the force be with you too Master" Blair said as the elevator stopped and they all got out. Eden pulled her cloak over her head and grabbed Blair.  
  
"Come on we have to go and find that thing!" Eden pulled her by the cloak and they took off towards the eating court. 


	5. Launch pad attack

CHAPTER 4  
  
Eden and Blair ran through the food court brushing passed many people, bounty hunters and Mazinis but there was no sign of Shard.  
  
"SHARD!" Eden shouted out and closed her eyes. She was somewhere but where? She tried to feel for her light saber and feel for Shards presence. She looked passed blurs of people and a focused person that was Blair until she finally found a dark figure hiding in the corner. Its eyes opened and a bright red blinded Eden for a moment.  
  
"Argh!" she blinked a few times before running to that corner. She grabbed Shard by her jacket and shook her. "Where is my light saber?" she snapped and Shard hissed.  
  
"Shard aint know wat yous talking 'bout" Shard hissed back and Eden felt around in Shard's coat until she found something which was the distinct shape of a light saber.  
  
"Liar" Eden snapped pulling it from her pocket. A loud crash made them both jump as the side of the wall opposite to them exploded inwards burying half off the room.  
  
The court filled with dust and powdered cement as chunks of the wall crushed people all around. The room was filled with a muggy smell that wafted through the court with a thick cloud of dust. Screams of agony and fear erupted all around them and Eden froze unable to decide what she should do. Beside her an Ewok that had just lost from its waist down grabbed her legs and moaned at her but she still just gripped Shard's jacket.  
  
As the dust filed the room more with it's arms stretched out grasping at the ones left standing and the ones bleeding on the ground lying in their own mess and that of others around them.  
  
"Eden!" she heard Blair's distant voice. "Eden!" her voice drew nearer to her and nearer as she kept calling her. "EDEN!" Blair shook her out of what seemed like a paralyzed moment to her.  
  
"Yeah" Eden said facing Blair.  
  
"Are you OK?" she asked and Eden nodded. "We have to get to the ship or Anakin." she emphasized on his vice sarcastically. ".will leave without us"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Eden agreed and they walked quickly towards the doors that opened instantly.  
  
She felt like running back in and trying to help those who had been injured but as Medic's rushed in she remembered she already had a duty and that was to help Save a planet of people who could be injured if they didn't find out what sort of weapon they had.  
  
"This thick green light." someone said amongst the crowd that had rushed to see what had happened to the food court.  
  
"Then the wall just exploded" another said as Eden and Blair ran towards the ship.  
  
Once they had reached the launch area they found their ship. It was a stream lined silver/blue ship that was long with a thin point at the front and expanded out like a triangle.  
  
A loud boom came from around them as the launch pad walls shook. Another boom came and the windows smashed and shattered glass fell onto Blair and Eden cutting their exposed flesh like paper.  
  
"Get on!" Anakin shouted from inside the ship at the top of the hatch. Eden and Blair ran up it as more glass continued to fall. Eden and Blair dived on their sides onto the ship as explosions boomed all around them. A bright green light was striking the ships around them causing them to explode in great balls of fire.  
  
"Take off" Anakin ordered the pilot helping Blair up as Eden began to stand before being bowled over by a shadowy figure that had jumped onto the ship before the hatch closed. Anakin let go of Blair, who stumbled into the corner grabbing the sides of the walls, as he drew out his light saber.  
  
"What the?" Eden pushed the thing off her and it hissed as Anakin ran over.  
  
"Shard follow Jedi to da ship, Shard be goin home naow" Shard snapped and the ship tilted to its side as a powerful force struck it. Both Anakin and Shard fell backwards sliding across the lined floor and Eden fell back into the hatch.  
  
"What's going on?" Blair called through the archway to the pilot's cockpit.  
  
"The left wing has been hit, we're going to have to land on a planet to fix." another loud boom shook the ship Eden was running up the front of the ship and she fell backwards slamming into Anakin who was doing the same thing. As the ship shook violently both of them rammed into the wall with a loud thud.  
  
"Thanks" Eden grinned and he nodded.  
  
"Not a problem, any time, please get off you are crushing my ribs" he said painfully and Eden got up to run to the front.  
  
"That nearly hit." the pilot never finished as the ship did a full turn in the air as he pushed it to light speed. All of them fell to the ground but Shard stayed upright walking into the cockpit.  
  
"Shard say pilot been hit. Tink dat pilot tis badly hurt" Shard said 


	6. Landing on Xax Tsorath

CHAPTER 5  
  
"What? How can the pilot be injured?" Blair said feeling a sudden flush of fear wash over her.  
  
"He must have hit his head" Anakin ran to the cockpit chair and sat down flicking switches trying to stabilize the space ship. "The pilot is right, if we don't land within the hour we're not going to make it to Guunar"  
  
"What? How can the ship be damaged?" Eden asked leaning on the power board. She looked out the front glass window at the deep dark space ahead of them.  
  
"We must have been hit by the laser when we took off from the launch pad" Blair said pressing her hand against the glass. The window was cold just like the universe on the other side of the glass.  
  
"Were can we land?" Eden said feeling Shard walk up behind her. Eden could feel the emotions of the people around her for a peculiar reason. Shard wasn't afraid but for some reason she seemed happy, Blair was frightened and Anakin was angry. She knew why Blair was frightened because it was one of the same reasons Eden was frightened, to die out here. But she didn't know why Anakin was so angry.  
  
"I think we can land on this planet called Xax Tsorath, it is not far and should be populated with engineers that can fix this ship," Anakin said pointing to the screen beside him with a computerized view of the planet.  
  
"Can we make it with light speed, I mean it is still a bit far away isn't it?' Eden asked and he nodded.  
  
"The landing will be rough but we can make it" he nodded pushing the leaver beside him up. White lines streaked the screen in front of them and the screen went white.  
  
Shard screamed and ran to the back of the ship. Blair and Eden exchanged glances and Eden ran to check on her. As she walked to the back of the hip she found Shard huddled in a corner.  
  
"Shard, you OK?" she asked and knelt beside her letting her robes spread out on the floor that was marked with black lines as proof of the explosions on the launch pad.  
  
"Shard wants ta go back home. Shard go back to Henia," she said hugging her knees.  
  
"Where?" Eden put a hand on Shard's shoulder and she got up quickly and walked away. Eden sighed and lent against the wall closing her eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hmmm, this is not good" Blair said shaking her head. She was spinning on the second cockpit chair nest to Anakin.  
  
"Calm down it'll be a fine landing" Anakin said kicking her chair so that she spun faster.  
  
"It's not the landing I am concerned about, it is something elsewhere. perhaps an in balance in the force?" Blair suggested and Anakin nodded.  
  
"I feel it all the time, master Obi wan believes that it is me and when I become a Jedi I will bring balance as you would have heard" Anakin stopped her and leant back in his own chair.  
  
"No I am sure it's not you. I wish I could think of it but I can't" Blair bit her lip and rested her head in her hands as Shard walked in.  
  
"So who are you?" Anakin asked her and she shot him a death glare.  
  
"Shard says that she is a Remithain," she snapped leaning on the door. Her black jacket tangled between her legs and she shook it back.  
  
"Are you a thief?" Anakin asked, he could once remember a deep space pilot speaking of these thieves with magical gifts.  
  
"Shard be a prince of thieves," she said putting from under her jacket two glimmering silver knives with a blue like stone embedded into the gold- rimmed black handles.  
  
"So your not a princess?" Blair asked and Shard hissed at her.  
  
"Shard comes from place with no caow shit rules like dresses. Shard just as good as da men" she snapped and Anakin looked slightly offended at her hatred of guys.  
  
"OK then" he spun around. "Hey you had better wake up the other one or she'll bang her head and abuse me" Anakin joked and Blair nodded going to wake up Eden.  
  
Eden was twitching a little while she was sleeping. Blair shook her on her shoulder and Eden's eyes fluttered as she opened them. When she opened her eyes a separate piece of skin that was translucent blinked and Blair fell backwards.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" Blair screamed and Eden got up looking around.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"You have two eyelids!" Blair screamed jumping backwards.  
  
"No I don't" Eden shook her head and Blair looked at her with a screwed up face. She could swear that she saw Eden's blink second sets of eyelids.  
  
"I know what I saw," Blair snapped and Eden rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well I am me and I can't feel them," Eden snapped as the ship began to shake.  
  
"Shut up!" Anakin shouted from the cockpit as the turbulence began to get worse and worse.  
  
Shard was gripping onto the doors as Anakin tried to hold the stick still as it shook violently. Blair grabbed the bench tops and Eden pushed herself against the corner.  
  
The ship shook more as they entered the planet's atmosphere. Blair looked out the window at the dusty brown clouds that rimmed a pale grey sky. In different circumstances she would have admired the sky but at the moment she was more worried about surviving this landing.  
  
Eden watched on, as the city lined by the forest grew bigger and bigger. They were going to crash just off from the city in the thick forest below.  
  
"Hold on!" Anakin gritted his teeth holding onto the control panel as the Ship slammed into the ground. Mud splattered up against the glass as they all fell slammed back into the walls or the floor.  
  
Shard was the first to get up with her arms trembling as she pushed herself upright. She held her head looking around the ship. Anakin's head was awkwardly positioned on the control panel that had completely died with none of the buttons or screen flashing. A small trickled of blood ran from his nose.  
  
Eden was sprawled across the floor with her eyes blinking heavily. She was looking around the room but not getting up. Blair was slouched against the bench with her head resting on an open door.  
  
"Crap" Eden pushed herself up so that she was sitting beside Shard.  
  
"Shard tink boy Jedi landed bad" She looked out the window as she said this at the broken branches of the trees. Eden looked around and saw Blair.  
  
"Geez" she crawled over to her and shook her arm. "Blair. come on Blair" she shook her harder. Blair rolled her eyes and her head tilted upwards.  
  
"What? Where on the ground?" Blair asked and Eden nodded getting up. She stumbled and grabbed the wall for support before walking into towards the cockpit. She saw Anakin lying on the panel and lightly touched his face. "Anakin?" she whispered and he blinked and sat upright looking around. Blood was rushing heavily from his nose onto his robes staining them with a dark crimson colour.  
  
"Not too bad I guess" he looked around and held his nose.  
  
"Tilt it back, you'll stop the bleeding" Eden said nodding. She pressed the hatch button and the platform lowered opening to the jungle before them. 


	7. Red eyes in silence

CHAPTER 6  
  
Eden jumped the last step and landed with two feet onto the grassing ground below her. She sank slightly in the mud and looked around.  
  
Everywhere was a thick lush forest of vines and ferns emerging for the muddy ground below them. There were no sounds of birds in the trees or critters on the ground, just silence.  
  
Blair walked quietly down the hatch door her boots clinking until she walked on the mud. She gazed around for any forms of life but saw none.  
  
"It's silent" Blair whispered as if her voice could break something if she spoke too loud. Eden shivered; it was beautiful but way too quiet.  
  
"I know, it's creepy," Eden said looking up to see the sunlight shine through small gaps between leaves.  
  
"Shard be thinkin dat you Jedi ain't used ta silence. Caves are quiet, Corisan is bloody noisy," she snapped smiling. Blair and Eden jumped not hearing Shard come down the stairs.  
  
"The engine is completely shot and the wing is damaged. We'll have to go into the city too get the parts" Anakin called out from the door. He walked down to stand with them all.  
  
"We shouldn't go now, by the looks of things the sun will set before we get a chance to reach the city and this place really doesn't seem like the type to be lost in" Blair looked around at the greens and browns surrounding them.  
  
"But we need to get to Guunar" Anakin protested.  
  
"We will only get lost now" Eden exclaimed.  
  
"Tracking devices" he spat and she rolled her eyes. Anakin's eyes were suddenly cold and harsh he was breathing hard and the anger in his eyes was showing.  
  
"They won't work when the ship isn't working! You can't track something without a signal" Eden spat back and he sighed.  
  
"You're right, I guess I was just frustrated that we are stuck here" he took a breath and calmed down as Blair walked to the nearest tree. She drew her light saber out and slashed a branch.  
  
"Crap I thought so" she bit her lip. "We need fire to cook dinner, these trees are too moist so we need sticks" she looked from Eden to Shard to Anakin and back again.  
  
"Fine I'll go" Eden said walking towards the ferns.  
  
"Shard go with Jedi" she trudged after her pushing through the branches.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Anakin asked and Blair smirked.  
  
"I am going to feed you all" she walked back into the ship and Anakin sat on the ramp. He closed his eyes and saw Padme smiling at him touching his cheek with her warm hand. He smiled and she screamed in a high-pitched tone.  
  
Anakin jumped backwards and his eyes snapped open looking around breathing hard.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun began to melt quickly into the horizon and Eden looked around edgy. The sun set much quicker here than it did on Corisan.  
  
"Shard we had better go back" Eden looked behind her clutching her sticks tightly.  
  
"Shard be thinking Jedi need better eyes" Eden turned to looked at Shard and as the sunlight ran of her face like water her eyes glowed as bright as red rubies. The black parts of her eyes became like holes and her red tipped hair glowed a brighter tinge as well.  
  
"You have that right" Eden reached into her belt and snapped a flare, it glowed a white colour and she held it in front of her to see the ground and ferns.  
  
"Look Shard we shouldn't stay out here too long anyway" Eden warned and shark picked up her last few sticks.  
  
"Shard wants da light off. Jedi must trust Shard," she said and Eden looked at her suspiciously before hiding the flare in her cloak. Eden grabbed the end of Shard's jacket and Shard walked through the dense forest.  
  
Eden could only feel ferns push passed her, trusting Shard was harder than it seemed as the Remithain was a thief back on her home planet. Eden's ears seem to pick up as she heard the voices of Anakin and Blair talking about food and training became clearer and clearer.  
  
"So you like cooking?" Anakin's voice asked through the bushes.  
  
"It's my only other talent. I like to keep my hands busy, it helps clear my mind so I cook a lot" Blair answered as Eden and Shard pushed through the branches.  
  
"Whoa creepy" Eden shook her cloak and Shard dropped the sticks next to Blair who already hand some vegetables in a pot along with some kind of meat.  
  
Anakin put his light saber near the twigs and the lit up with a blazing fire in seconds. Blair put the pot on top of the fire as Eden sat down on the other side of the fire.  
  
"How do you see so well in the dark Shard?" Eden asked as Blair stirred the mixture.  
  
"Shard lives in a cave. Always dark in caves, need to see well to survive" Shard answered and they sat there in silence for a while all thinking of different things.  
  
When they were eating Blair's disturbing yet delicious meal they finally began to talk again.  
  
"Hey what about underwater cities?" Eden asked and they all looked at her.  
  
"I have heard of them, my master spoke of Gungans living in underwater cities on Naboo" Anakin said and Blair looked across.  
  
"Do you think there are cities here?" she asked the two of them.  
  
"I think it is a chance," Eden said and Anakin agreed.  
  
"But we don't have time to look for both, we need to get the ship parts and leave" he said and Blair shook her head as Shard ate greedily beside her.  
  
"Well why don't we spilt up?" Blair asked.  
  
"I'll go under water no problem," Eden said volunteering.  
  
"Shard hates the water. Demon's hide in water" she snapped returning to her meal.  
  
"Well which one of us is going under?" Blair asked Anakin. He shrugged.  
  
"I'll go under, we don't need her drowning. Do you know what we need?" he asked Blair and she nodded.  
  
"Under wing plates and three 50" valves" Blair answered and he nodded.  
  
"Fine, we go under at dawn" Anakin said and Eden raised her hands up.  
  
"Fine with me" she said and they finished their meals in silence. 


	8. Drowning twice

CHAPTER 7  
  
As the sun rose Eden walked into the ship and grabbed a glass of water. She looked around and Shard was tying her shoes. Shard look up and almost cracked a smile before finishing her knots.  
  
"Ready?" Anakin asked and Eden nodded. Blair and Shard walked out of the ship with them and the pairs walked off in different directions.  
  
Anakin lead the way through eh ferns down hill to where possible water could be found and Blair led the way towards were the city should be.  
  
"How far do you think?" den asked as they almost jogged down the gradually steeper hill.  
  
"Don't tell me that your feet hurt already," Anakin laughed and Eden shook her head.  
  
"Not yet" Eden ran to catch up to him. Anakin slipped on something and slid down the wet grass. Eden laughed but soon found herself with the same fate. They tumbled down the hill over ferns and bushes until the hill finished, Eden landed beside Anakin.  
  
"Crap" Anakin sat up and Eden laughed. "This is funny?" he snapped and she nodded laughing harder.  
  
"You looked so funny when you fell" she curled up in a ball as he stood up to storm off and fell over again. Eden laughed harder with tears of laughter building in her eyes.  
  
"Hey look" Eden wiped her tears away to see a dark blue lake beside them. It was impossible to se below ten feet fore the water was navy blue almost black.  
  
"Still game?" Anakin asked and Eden nodded taking out her air piece.  
  
"You bet" she slipped it in her mouth walking into the water. Anakin followed diving under before her.  
  
The water was thicker than usual as Eden snapped a flare from her belt. She held it in front her face swimming deeper into the murky water. Anakin snapped a flare also and swam just behind her.  
  
Anakin looked at his wristband on his metal hand. It read: 27.3 feet. His cloak began to pull back and became heavier but her kept swimming ignoring it.  
  
Eden pushed herself forward as it was becoming darker and harder to swim. She looked back and saw Anakin almost beside her and she kept going. She now felt as if she were trying to push through mud, as it was almost completely black except for their flares.  
  
Eden pulled her arms back again and her mouthpiece shattered. She spat the metal pieces out and turned around. Anakin's had shattered as well she panicked a bit as the water pulled her downwards.  
  
It was so heavy as she fought to try and make it to the surface. She could see that Anakin was trying to do the same but was sinking like her.  
  
An irresistible urge to breath was crushing her ribs as she almost cried tying not to breathe. Her ribs drew tighter and she coughed allowing valuable air bubbles to escape.  
  
Eden felt herself give in and it was one of the scariest feeling ever. She allowed herself to draw in a deep breath of the thick water and she coughed again spitting a mixture of mucus and saliva into the water.  
  
The water filled her lungs and she felt heavier expecting darkness to shroud her and consume her. but nothing happened. She could feel her ears twitching as she breathed again taking more water in.  
  
Anakin thrashed about in front of her and she kicked harder than ever to reach him coughing out the water. He stopped moving and almost became suspended in the water.  
  
She grabbed his robes and prayed that this would work. She pressed her lips onto his and breathed hard into his mouth. His eyes looked around and met hers. He tried to push her away thinking that she would drown from helping him and she shook her head hitting him as her foot hit something hard.  
  
Eden looked down at her feet and saw a metal plate. She pushed her hand on what felt like a bending glass. She pushed harder and it consumed her arm. She grabbed Anakin's robes tightly and pulled him in with her.  
  
They both collapsed onto the plates as air surrounded them in a dome. Eden vomited water again and felt as if she were drowning again. Anakin hit her on the back and she spat out the last of the water.  
  
"Are you stupid? You could have drowned!" Anakin shouted at her wrapping his arm around her as she held her head low.  
  
"I think I already did," she whispered as they were surrounded.  
  
"Get up" the scaly soldiers ordered and they both stood up.  
  
"Move!" they were ordered and they walked through the halls.  
  
Wherever they were it was well hidden because you couldn't see into it but you could see out. The bubble like halls and domes were glowing from hovering lights.  
  
Anakin was shoved into on corner and Eden was in the next as the soldiers pressed their hands to a plate. They were suddenly enclosed in an almost cage like box made from what looked like the place was made out of.  
  
"Great" Anakin moaned drawing his light saber and striking it into the wall. The transparent wall bend like watery glass and went straight again.  
  
"It's no use," Eden said shaking her head. She coughed again clearing her throat and sat down. They both sat in silence for a while until Anakin spoke.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he finally asked and Eden sighed.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered.  
  
"You could have drowned," he snapped and she sat upright.  
  
"I did! Twice!" she screamed at him, it sounded ridiculous but it was true.  
  
"You can't drown twice" he snapped.  
  
"Well I did"  
  
"How?" he rolled his eyes looking sarcastically intrigued.  
  
"I gave up and breathed in water. I don't know how but I could still breath in the water" she answered quietly.  
  
"That is once" he said unconvinced.  
  
"Then when we came in here I felt as if I were drowning again. It hurt to breath air again, like I had never done it before" Anakin looked at her and his face went straight.  
  
"Really?" he asked and she nodded. "But why did you save me?"  
  
"Would you have done the same?" she asked as a woman who walked into the dome they were in interrupted them. She had pricked elf ears and her skin was a metallic silver colour. She looked curious but sad. Her eyes were a deep purple and she gazed from Anakin to Eden.  
  
"How did you get here?" she asked surprised.  
  
"We swam" Anakin snapped standing up, Eden stayed down.  
  
"Curious, somehow I don't think you can get this far even with breathers" she said walking over to Anakin and reaching her hand through the glass. Somehow she could push through it.  
  
The woman's hand became a swirl of silver water that wrapped around Anakin. He struggled unsuccessful as she looked behind his ears. She stepped backwards and released him. He pushed hard on the glass but got nowhere as it only bent a little forwards.  
  
"Things are built better these days," Eden said and she walked over to her pushing through the glass.  
  
"Don't," Eden snapped and she looked at her strangely.  
  
"I wont hurt you" she reached her hand up to Eden and Eden stepped back.  
  
"I don't want you to do that to me" Eden said sternly and the woman's eyes slanted and her hand turned into the grey water. Eden lent on the glass hard and fell backwards through it scampering across the floor to Anakin.  
  
"What." Anakin was confused. Eden didn't even try to get out that hard.  
  
Eden drew out her light saber and the woman stole it easily from her with her water hand and threw it across the floor.  
  
"Please" she pleaded.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Eden snapped.  
  
"Something behind your ears. Answers" Eden touched the back of her ears under her hair and felt the scars.  
  
"Tell me answers and I'll show you my ears" Eden demanded.  
  
"I will tell you this, get off this planet" her voice was almost like a snakes hissing tongue.  
  
"Why?" Eden asked.  
  
"It is dangerous." she started and saw that the two Jedi were still demanding answers through expressions. "Have you ever heard of Shadow Kahn?"  
  
"No" Anakin shook his head and Eden stared at her.  
  
"They are ancient warriors once called upon to serve evil lords to reek their havoc and destruction on the worlds. They were bred here on Xax Tsorath like bugs becoming a grand army for the lords. Eventually the Shadow Kahn became restless and broke free of their chains destroying all who ever commanded them and forcing us into the water" she began taking a breath and continuing.  
  
"Only half of our city were saved, the rest couldn't fit into the ship and were murdered on the surface" she finished and Eden now felt the sadness coming from the woman.  
  
"Are they still being bred in the city?" Anakin asked and the woman shrugged.  
  
"I don't think so, but yes it is possible," she answered.  
  
"Are they still alive?" Eden asked.  
  
"The best word is dormant, they are sleeping, waiting for their prey. They know your hear and will hunt you. Skillfully hiding in the shadows they will stalk you and you will suffer the same fate" she sighed and Eden's heart raced.  
  
"Let us go, our friends are in the city," Eden pleaded.  
  
"I cant, you must go through a trail" she said.  
  
"Let us go" Eden waved her hand in front of her.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Let us go" Eden waved her hand again.  
  
"I can't!" the woman cried out and Eden sighed. "Your trial will be in an hour" she closed the door with her hand on the plate and left.  
  
"Give me your arm" Eden pulled Anakin through the glass.  
  
"I am so confused right now," he said and Eden nodded picking up her light saber.  
  
"Me too, come on we have to get to the city," she said pushing her hand on the plate. It opened and let them through.  
  
"How do you do that?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Eden said looking around frantically.  
  
"You're starting to scare me now" he said.  
  
"I am starting to scare myself," she said and they ran down the hall quietly. 


	9. A dead city

CHAPTER 8  
  
Blair led the way trudging through the rope like vines and mangrove thorns reaching out from the mud like knives.  
  
"Shard be thinking dat we are close," Shard said walking swiftly on the roots while Blair had to attempt to keep her balance with a lot of concentration.  
  
"Me too," Blair added trying to let her senses guide her. She could feel fear, anger and death within this city and it was giving her the creeps. Why could she sense these feelings?  
  
Shard was the first to catch a glimpse of the city's brown coloured walls and dusty roads. There was no noise coming from the city only the whistling of the breeze moving away the sands.  
  
Blair took her chances and made the last step a jump and she landed on the road. Shard jumped as well and they both looked around for anyone.  
  
The city had high buildings of tan brown colours and sepia colours. The road was a mixture of sand and dirt with lamps hanging from the door hangers. It had a creepy feeling to it as it was so quiet but Shard didn't seem to mind at all, only Blair did.  
  
"Let's just go in get the parts and get out of here," Blair said in a hoarse whisper. She walked towards the first door and knocked quietly on it. There was no answer so she knocked harder.  
  
"Shard think dat no one be home" she said peering into the windows where she thought she saw eyes but it turned out to be just a shadow.  
  
"Yeah" Blair walked away and headed further into the city with Shard cautiously walking behind her. She could feel eyes on her like something was hiding in the shadows around her.  
  
As Blair saw a big set of doors she figures that it had to be a hanger of some kind and knocked on the door. She saw cuts into the wood and ran her hand over them. The name of the store had been scratched off by something.  
  
"Strange." she whispered and the door swung open slowly and she backed off before peering into the dark room. Blair stared for a long time not entering; she heard Shard sigh and push passed her into the dark room.  
  
Shard looked around as the only light entering the room was from the dull windows that emitted only a little amount of light at all as the bottom half of the windows were black. She walked towards the back of the room passing control panels like the ones in the ship.  
  
Blair looked at the black boards on the walls that were blank. It was peculiar because there were so many of these boards that all had nothing written on neither them nor a trace of any writing.  
  
She walked over to the board and ran her fingers over the board feeling a soft spot like a marker on the board. She tried to trace words on the softness of the board but the language was different and she couldn't pick it.  
  
As the sun slowly set and the light shining through the top of the windows slowly sunk into the black section of the window casting a dark shadow across the top of the walls.  
  
Shard walked right to the back of the room and saw a row of red egg like things hanging from the ceiling. She walked cautiously towards one of them and looked into the egg.  
  
Inside was a small creature balled up as if it were a fetus that had stopped growing. It was a light blue colour with black hair slowly growing out of its head. Its tiny eyes were closed like the one beside it as Shard walked along the isle to look at them all.  
  
Blair looked around the room for ship parts as the last of the sun sunk into the darkness of the window. Blair watched as the black shadow ran like water down the wall over the board.  
  
She gasped as the black shadow showed the writing on the board as drawings and symbols of the cloning and growing of these evil looking creatures. The writing was in another language as Blair had predicted.  
  
Blair put her hand on the table in front of her and picked up small translucent photos. She held them up in the dark light and saw images of the creatures driving their weapons into fish like people and other humans.  
  
She covered her mouth looking through more of the photos until she saw the disemboweling a Jedi. She dropped the last picture and as it fell she saw a reflection in it of yellow eyes behind her.  
  
Blair spun around and saw that the eyes were outside the dark window behind her. She stepped backwards and knocked over the tables as it's eyes narrowed.  
  
Shard walked to the last fetus in the column. She looked into its face and one yellow eye opened as she tapped on the egg. She stumbled backwards as it swam around screeching with a high-pitched voice.  
  
"SHARD!" Blair screamed running towards the back of the room where Shard was.  
  
Shard slit the egg with her knives and the fetus fell to the ground whispering something before disappearing into the shadows behind it.  
  
Shard jumped as two hands slammed onto her shoulders. She spun around drawing a knife from her coat and holding it to whatever it was' throat. She saw Blair looking at the blade and drew it back.  
  
"They're coming!" Blair whispered loudly as a banging noise began outside.  
  
"Shard and Jedi be trapped" Shard said as they ran to where the only exit was, at the front of the room. They ran passed the doors and Shard stopped dead looking at the boards.  
  
"Shard, hurry!" Blair shrieked as whispers surrounded her. Shard read the symbols and her eyes widened. "What?" Blair asked squeakily  
  
"Tsuol voil ilom maxut edura" Shard read the writing on the board.  
  
"What does that mean?" Blair asked shaking her arm.  
  
"Shard and Jedi goin ta die" Shard whispered exchanging glances with Blair. 


	10. Eden's hands

CHAPTER 9  
  
Anakin and Eden quietly walked through the empty hallways searching for a way out of this under water city. They passed barely any people on their way as they ran from hall to hall.  
  
"We have to just swim out of here," Anakin suggested and Eden shook her head.  
  
"I sense something is wrong. we need the parts of a ship" Eden said and Anakin closed his eyes. He felt someone who was in trouble; he could feel Padme and the presence of her murderer.  
  
"Anakin" Eden shook him out of it pointing at a wide opening across the hall. Inside the opening were three ships guarded by two creatures that were scaly with slit eyes.  
  
"We need to get there," Anakin said and they looked around and bolted for the arc. The guards looked up and held up their weapons calling for back up in a clicking voice.  
  
"We don't have time for a battle," Eden warned and Anakin nodded drawing his light saber and holding it up before the guards who swung at him. Their weapons covered in an electric current.  
  
Anakin swung again and connected with the guard's weapon. They started fighting as Eden jumped over her guard and ran for the ship closet to her.  
  
"Anakin!" she shouted and he kept fighting swinging with anger boiling in his veins. He hadn't had the chance to fight since Obi-wan and he had fought Duku in the secret hanger.  
  
"Stop her" the guard ordered another two. Eden raised her hands and felt for the force inside her as she knocked back the two guards.  
  
"Anakin stop it!" Eden screamed as the swung again and sliced the guard in two. He turned for anther and swung again beheading him. "STOP IT!" she screamed again and he ignored her.  
  
A guard came up behind her and she blocked him with her light saber. She then knocked him back not wanting bloodshed in this already troubled city.  
  
She ran over to where Anakin was still fighting his third guard. She tried to knock back this guard but he was one of the ones who had been there before and was too strong for her to move.  
  
'Anakin' she spoke with her mind and he still ignored her. She clenched her fist as the arc shut with three more guards entering. "Crap" she tried to move them and they didn't move as the room rumbled slightly.  
  
The screws around her leaked water and water slowly seeped up through the tiles. She looked down as a guard swung at her with his electric staff. It burned her arm and she fell onto her knees wincing.  
  
Another guard grabbed her around the waist and she kicked out as water filled the room up to her ankles. She balled up and thrashed about as the room filled up more and more.  
  
The water was now up to Anakin's waist as he continued to fight that guard with his light saber above the water. The room filled up faster and she tied to keep her head above the water as Anakin kicked the guard as his light saber went out in the water.  
  
Within seconds the room nearly filled to the top and all of them including the guards were at the top breathing the last of the air. Anakin was still punching and kicking at the guard that he had continued brawling with.  
  
The guards went under and dragged Eden with them under the water. She screamed as they dragged her down to half way in the room. Her arm bled making a cloud of blood in the water around her. They were already breathing the water as she choked trying to make it as quick as possible.  
  
Anakin was completely under now getting the shit beaten out of him by the guard who was dragging him down. He fought to reach the top holding his breath as best he could but the guard dragged him further down.  
  
Eden stopped moving and they loosened their grip on her. She then kicked away trying to swim away from them but they grabbed her again pulling her away from Anakin.  
  
She tried to pull away as Anakin's eyes rolled back and the guard took one last swing at him making his nose and lip bleed.  
  
'Their done' the guard said kicking Anakin again. Eden's eyes burned under the water as her lip trembled. She had let him drown. He couldn't breathe like her and she couldn't save him.  
  
'What of this one?' they were speaking in their minds and Eden could hear them as she tried to pull away again weakly.  
  
'Put her in the second cells, she is obviously able to escape the first cells' he said as the water emptied from the room out of the tiles as air filled the room.  
  
The water flushed out of a pump as well and Eden choked vomiting the water as Anakin lied face down in the few puddles left in the room.  
  
She pulled away and ran over to Anakin lying over him before rolling him over. His eyes were half closed and Eden rocked back a forth trying to breath. She could feel the guards watching her.  
  
"Why." she whispered turning to face them. Their eyes showed no remorse as she clutched Anakin's cloak in her fists. She felt a burning tear roll down her cheek and drop onto his drenched robes.  
  
On of the guards went to pulled her up and she knocked his arm back. She let the burning tears rolled down her cheeks more. She didn't care if they saw her cry.  
  
"I want to drown too," she said. "I can't do this alone, I can't leave without you," she whispered in his ear as one of her ears dropped onto her hands. She felt her hands burning as if she had put them in a furnace.  
  
She looked down on her hands and they glowed with a bright yellow-white light in the center of them. She ignored them and let her tears fall onto Anakin's face.  
  
"Get up" a guard said with his voice shaking slightly. Eden pulled her face from Anakin's cloak and went to wipe away her tears from his face. As she did her hands burned more as they almost touched his check.  
  
Eden heard the clinking of heels about 5 meters away from her. She looked behind her for a moment and saw the lady who had questioned them before.  
  
"Are you happy now?" Eden asked turning back to Anakin's cold body that now had no life left in it.  
  
"I never wanted this, my guards fought in self defence," she answered softly.  
  
"Defence is what Jedi do, keep the peace. They attacked him and all he did was fight back," she snapped.  
  
"As I said I am sorry, now please follow me" she said and Eden felt the anger burning in her.  
  
"Sorry doesn't bring him back. Sorry never changes the past" another of her tears fell on his cheek and she lifted her hand to wipe it away. Her palm was still glowing and it was beginning to bug her.  
  
"Now please, you are to be trailed immediately" she said softly walked back two steps. Eden nodded slightly and kissed one of her tears on his forehead.  
  
"I wish I told you that I loved you," she whispered wiping her last tear from his cheek. Her hand stung as the tear felt like icy fire. The light shone brighter on her hand and blinded her as she shielded her eyes from the light. She heard the lady scream as she fell backwards.  
  
When the light faded she opened her eyes as saw the metal tiles an inch from her face. She pushed herself up and her arm stung, she looked over at it and saw the blood stain on her cloak.  
  
"Ow" she sat up and tried to get up but her knees ached. When she thought abut it every joint and muscle in her body ached. She took a last look at Anakin and lifted his head off her cloak.  
  
She jumped as he vomited water everywhere choking. Eden helped him sit up and he spat out the last of the water.  
  
"Anakin" she nearly started crying again as she pulled him up. "We have to go now" she helped him up and he stumbled holding his head as his nose stopped bleeding.  
  
"What happened?" he asked jumping into the ship as she jumped in the other side. She shook the idea of telling how she felt out of her head as she closed the hatch of the ship. She heard the woman shriek and she smirked at her as the room filled again.  
  
"What happened?" he repeated himself and she shrugged.  
  
"If I knew I would tell you" she said smiling at him and he raised and eye brow smiling back at her.  
  
"I knew it," he said and she looked around moving the shi forward. "You did something again didn't you?" he asked and she shrugged.  
  
"I really don't know," she answered and he shook his head wiping the blood from his nose.  
  
"What happened in the water?" he ringed out his cloak.  
  
"Well after you ignored me and got yourself in a fight the room filled up with water and I managed to drown again and then you drowned and died and now we are here," she said quickly and bluntly.  
  
"If I died, why am I alive now?" he asked and she shrugged.  
  
"I told you I don't know!" she said as the ship surfaced and the last of the setting sun shone on the glass. They jumped out and Eden sat down. Anakin pulled her up and held her other arm.  
  
"You OK?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"Must have been the water," she suggested as they walked up the hill towards the ship.  
  
"Can you feel that?" Anakin whispered in her ear and she nearly fell backwards again.  
  
"Kind of" she closed her eyes wobbling.  
  
"Eden" Anakin shook her and her legs gave way. "Eden!" he shook her as she slipped into the darkness. 


	11. Whispers

CHAPTER 10  
  
"RUN!" Blair screamed as the windows shattered and the creature jumped in through the window.  
  
Shard and Blair pulled the door open as whispers came from the shadows all around them. The sun was melting quickly in the city making the shadows grow larger.  
  
"They're hiding in the shadows," Blair said looking around.  
  
"Shard be thinking we must get back to ship," Shard said and Blair agreed as they ran with the whispers chasing them. They bolted for the greenery of the jungle as Blair felt something grab her ankle and trip her.  
  
Shard skidded and stopped looking around. Everything had gone silent with no rustling leaves and no more whispers. Blair looked around for what had tripped her and saw nothing but shadows creeping towards her.  
  
"Shard" Blair said and Shard looked down at her without moving or making a sound. "Run" she whispered and they made a bolt for the trees.  
  
Blair slipped once as she tried to get up. Once she pushed her way through the brush she heard the whispers gain growing louder and louder. She ran harder as a branch slashed her face. She could feel the warm blood trickling down her face as she ran down the hill.  
  
Shard jumped the ferns and her coat flapped in the wind as she jumped. Shard caught sight of the ship as her eyes turned red glowing and allowing her to see well. The whispers caught up to her as she nearly tripped.  
  
Blair tripped over and fell down the hill rolling until she reached the bottom. Shard pulled her up and she spat out fern leaves as they ran into the ship closing the hatch.  
  
Both of them collapsed on the floor breathing hard. They exchanged glances and sat up leaning on the wall. They could hear the faint whispers outside but felt slightly safer inside.  
  
"Whoa" Shard said and Blair laughed getting up and walking over to the cupboard. She gabbed a bag of biscuits and looked out the windows and saw a blue face with wavy black hair and yellow eyes.  
  
"AHH!" Blair dropped the bag and jumped backwards as the eyes narrowed and glared at her. Shard hissed at it and it disappeared from the window.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Eden, Eden can you hear me?" Anakin shook her again and her eyes opened half way.  
  
"I am so tired" she said closing he eyes.  
  
"Don't sleep, it's not safe," he said making her sit up.  
  
"Sleep is go." she stopped and he shook her harder.  
  
"Don't Eden" he snapped and she opened her eyes as wide as she could which was only about half way. "Can you walk?"  
  
"I don't know," she said quietly and he helped her up as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Just try and walk," he said pulling her along up the hill. They walked until they were shrouded by the darkness of night. Eden gave up and finally sat down.  
  
"No, get up" he tried to pulled her up but she couldn't get up.  
  
"I cant," she admitted. And he sat beside her.  
  
"Look it isn't safe here." he started.  
  
"When we were in the hanger I cried for you and something strange happened. It is hard to explain but when one of my tears touched my hands it was like. like I was holding light in my palms" she started and he stared at her. "And when went to wipe away my tars on you face and it was like the light in my hands lit up the whole room and it was blinding"  
  
"I don't know how to say it but I really appreciate you saving me" he said and she smiled nodding. "And now I will repay you and save you" he pulled her up and dragged her towards where the ship was.  
  
They hid behind a tree when Anakin saw something standing outside one of the windows. It was a shadowy creature perhaps the one that the under water folk spoke of.  
  
"What is it?" Eden whispered.  
  
"That Shadow Kahn I think. We will have to run," he said quietly.  
  
"I don't think I can" she shook her head and he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"You can and you will. I'll fight them if I have to but you will get on that ship dead or alive" he said sternly and she opened her eyes wide getting up.  
  
"Ready?" he asked and she nodded. "Go!" he shouted and they bolted for the ship. Both of them heard whispers as Eden drew her light saber swinging at the one standing at the hatch. It disappeared and Eden opened the hatch as Anakin swung away at one of them.  
  
He heard whispers all around him and felt his heart skip a beat when he made out one word/name. Padme.  
  
"Anakin hurry!" Eden shouted and they jumped into the ship shutting the door as one jumped in with them. Its hair was whirling around wildly and it yellow eyes were flashing.  
  
"Get it!" Blair shouted and Shard through a net over it trying it to the pole in the corner of the ship. They secured it with static bands that could hold even the most possessed and strong creatures.  
  
It hissed and Eden smiled at Blair and Shard.  
  
"Good to see you" Blair hugged Eden.  
  
"You to, you wont believe what we have been through" Eden said sitting down and the others sat down as well. 


	12. More nightmares

CHAPTER 11  
  
After Eden and Anakin had told Blair and Shard all about the under water city missing out a few bits and Blair and Shard had told Eden and Anakin everything about the city they all decided to go and sleep so that they could fix the ship and get off the planet.  
  
Anakin curled up on the lounge at the opposite end of the ship that all of the girls were at. He closed his eyes hoping to sleep well this time as he closed his eyes and let the sheet of darkness consume him.  
  
Almost immediately he saw Padme smiling at him again and he reached out to her almost touching her fingers. She drifted from him as he heard the whispers around him again.  
  
He wouldn't let her go this time. He would save her and put and end to all of these dreams. He ran harder than ever grabbing her arm. He felt a wash of victory but she transformed into a glassy eyed Eden who looked to have drowned. Her skin was water logged and green with her veins showing up along her arms.  
  
He let go of her and heard the whispers around him as Padme screamed distantly.  
  
"Padme!" he called out and she screamed in pain again and again until the sound of a weapon stabbing something pierced his ears.  
  
* * *  
  
Eden heard Anakin moaning in his sleep as she got up and walked down the ship. She tried to not wake the demon in the corner as her bar feet tapped lightly on the floor.  
  
"Padme.no.no" she heard him moan as she walked into the room that was barely lit but the grey moon outside.  
  
"Anakin" she whispered shaking him softly. He twisted and turned as if he were trying to break free of something or someone. "Anakin" she whispered shaking him a little harder. She could see the sweat forming on his forehead and she wiped it away. As she touched his head she saw an inverted image like a shimmer in a pond flash across her mind.  
  
Padme was lying on the ground screaming as something dug a sharp knife like weapon into her stomach and pushing it up to her ribs. A dark hand reached into her body and ripped out her heart showing it to her as drops of blood splashed on her lips. Padme trembled breathing one last time watching her heart stop beating.  
  
Eden shook her head with her mouth slightly open. She couldn't believe it. Was that real? Did something really do that to her? She shook Anakin again and he grabbed her arm sitting up and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Make it stop," he pleaded holding her so tightly that her back cracked loudly making her wince in pain. She hugged him back as he sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder.  
  
She felt like crying for him but was to caught up in what she saw. Did he see that?  
  
"Shhh" she stroked his back as he cried more and more like a child who had lost their favourite toy. She kept hugging him as he rocked back and forth sobbing until there was nothing left in him to shed.  
  
"Are you alright?" she whispered in his ear and he lifted his head. The whole over her shoulder part of her robes were wet.  
  
"Sorry" he apologized wiping his red eyes. "I don't know what came over me"  
  
"It's OK, I heard you having a nightmare when I went to get a drink" she said and he took in a deep breath.  
  
"Jedi don't have nightmares," he snapped.  
  
"But you do. You could also say that Jedi don't speak through their minds" Eden exclaimed and he looked at her strangely.  
  
"I'll tell you because I trust you," he said and she nodded. "Ever since Padme was murdered I have had nightmares about that night over and over. I was at Naboo with her a year after we were married and we were in the maze of Shayna. Shayna is filled with beautiful flowers and ponds and we wanted to go somewhere special as an anniversary. When we were in the garden I heard whispers but ignore them, then when she went a meter away from me she was taken and something murdered her. I have nightmares that I cant reach her and tonight I dreamed that you were dead too" he said and she looked at him almost feeling how much he was hurting.  
  
"I am so sorry" she hugged him again.  
  
"She was so beautiful, she was in my very soul," he whispered trembling.  
  
"It's OK," she said and he sat upright.  
  
"How can it ever be? Will everything I care about be killed? My mother was, Padme was, will you?" he asked and she felt her heart stop then start again. Did she mean something to him?  
  
"I am not going anywhere" she promised and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"You need to sleep," she told him and he nodded lying back down. Eden got of the lounge and walked out the door looking back.  
  
"Eden can I ask a favour?" he asked and she turned back and nodded once.  
  
"Will you stay with me please?" he asked and she nodded lying beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on her hair. 


	13. Images in the water

CHAPTER 12  
  
Eden opened her eyes as the sun began to rise on the forest. She felt somewhat trapped by something as she turned her head to see Anakin sound asleep behind her. She unwrapped his arm from her stomach and got up stretching. All of her joints felt stiff but she now felt more awake and full of more energy.  
  
She walked out the archway and headed into the main area opening a cupboard for some food. She found some biscuits left over from Blair last night and ate one in one mouthful.  
  
She dusted her hands off and turned around to see the creature from last night sitting there glaring evilly at her.  
  
"Don't bother trying, those bonds could hold my master" she smirked and the creature whispered something at her. "Sorry I can't hear you" Eden turned away as Blair walked out into the kitchen and ate a biscuit as well.  
  
"Morning" she said sleepily and Eden smiled.  
  
"Morning" she echoed looking at the cockpit. "We can get the parts we need from this ship down near the water that Anakin and I stole. If you want we can go and come back before the others wake" Eden suggested and Blair nodded in agreement.  
  
"If you are sure that Anakin wont have a fit for not waking him up" Blair joked and Eden laughed a little.  
  
"Some how I don't think that he will be mad if we let him sleep" she looked behind her at his feet hanging off the lounge.  
  
"Do you think those things are gone?" Blair asked looking out the foggy window.  
  
"Yeah, the lady from under the water said that they're shadow dwellers so I guess they only come out at night" Eden said opening the hatch.  
  
The forest was damp and humid as the sun heated the moisture on the leaves and on the ground. Eden and Blair stepped carefully through the forest down the hill that Anakin and Eden had recently come up.  
  
"God this is a long way" Blair complained as they walked to the ship. It was wedged on the mud as low tide was taking place.  
  
"Guess so" Eden agreed stepping lightly on the mud over to the engine. She opened the top and reached her hands deep into the engine ripping out what she was looking for. Her hands were covered in oil and grease but she still walked over and put it on the grass.  
  
Blair was next as she looked in the engine for the valves. She grabbed the three that were in the ship checking that they were the right size that she needed. She smiled putting them on the grass with the part of the engine that Eden had taken out.  
  
Eden dipped her hands into the black water and watched as the ripples went out away from her hands and them back towards them. She squinted at the water as and image shimmered into the water.  
  
She saw Anakin slamming his hand and his metal hand into the tiles as he knelt on his knees before looking up. His eyes were cold and anger filled the emptiness in them. He got up and swung wildly at something slashing right through the middle of it.  
  
The water rippled again and she realized that he had just murdered a Jedi as they lay face down in the water. The Jedi's long brown hair fanned out in the water as a cloud of blood lined the edges of the Jedi's body.  
  
Eden gasped as Blair pulled her backwards away from the water. Her hands and sleeves were wet and she could feel tiny droplets of sweat on her nose from fear.  
  
"Are you OK? You nearly stuck your head in the water" Blair asked concerned and Eden shook her head.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered getting up and picking up the engine parts. "Lets just go," she said and Blair agreed picking the valve up and following her.  
  
They worked for a few hours replacing the parts as Shard and Anakin didn't show themselves at all. As Blair was smaller than Eden she made her go inside the ship and replace the parts. This was much to Blair's dismay but Eden somehow convinced her.  
  
"It smells" Blair complained from inside the ship.  
  
"No that's you" Eden joked and she heard Blair curse at her under her breath.  
  
"Done!" she said after a few minutes.  
  
"OK get out and I'll test run it" Eden said and she heard a thump as Blair flipped down onto the ground and walked out behind her all covered in black muck.  
  
"I am never doing that again," Blair said emphasizing on never and Eden laughed.  
  
"Whatever" she shunned it off and closed the hatch pushing the green button on the ship. The ship hummed and stalled twice but she kept pushing it. "Come on" she snapped under her breath and it kept stalling. Blair kicked it and the ship hummed loudly starting up.  
  
Blair heard a thump in the back of the ship and footsteps running up to them. Anakin pushed back his hair and looked from one girl to another.  
  
"What?" Blair asked.  
  
"Ho did you get it to work?" he asked and Blair shrugged.  
  
"Flower power" she joked. "nah we got the parts from that water speeder you guys stole and replaced the parts. Can you tell by my new colour?"  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes at her as Shard walked in raising an eyebrow at Blair. She ran her finger down Blair's arm and it got covered in a thick black oil. They both laughed.  
  
"Thanks for last night" Anakin whispered in Eden's ear before she put on the headset.  
  
"No problem" she answered and smiled a little. 


	14. The fire in Blair

CHAPTER 13  
  
Blair was playing stars and constellations with Shard when their trip was coming to an end as they approached Guunar.  
  
Stars and constellations was like a game of marbles but you had to roll the spheres and try to create solar systems to the best of you ability.  
  
Anakin was searching the documents on the computer for information on the Shadow Kahn that was still trapped in the back of the ship while Eden pulled the lever back from light speed as they approached the ice and rock rings of Guunar.  
  
"We made it" Eden said taking the head gear off and sighing as the bright blue sky washed over the ship. Eden grabbed the joystick firmly and wound the landing wheel down as they came in.  
  
"Look at it, it is beautiful" Blair said gazing out the window at the crystal blue and emerald water. She smiled as red and green parrots flew above the lush green trees.  
  
This rainforest was so much different to the one on Xax Tsorath as it had a warm feeling to it rather than the coldness of silence and emptiness. The colours of flowers and mushrooms shined as they came in closer.  
  
"Pull back" Anakin whispered hoarsely.  
  
"What for?" Eden asked still pushing the lever forward.  
  
"Huh?" Blair asked leaning on the second pilot chair. Shard said nothing looking straight ahead.  
  
"Pull up!" he snapped at Eden an inch from her face.  
  
"Why!" she snapped back.  
  
"PULL UP!" he screamed pulling the lever up and sitting in the chair beside her winding the handle in the opposite direction. Eden threw the head gear against the control panel and sat low in the chair.  
  
"What are you doing!" Blair demanded.  
  
"They're firing" Anakin said hitting the light speed forward.  
  
"Don't the rings!" Eden screamed as they collided with something hard and the light speed shut off. When the light faded they saw that the front of the ship was damaged severely.  
  
"Bastard" Anakin swore under his breath and punched the control panel. Eden sat up and switched it to manual.  
  
"We need to get off this rock," she said shaking the stick but it was stuck/jammed.  
  
"What's that?" Blair asked breathlessly pointing at a green light coming their way.  
  
"Move god damn it" Anakin pushed the buttons and changed the ship fully over to manual as Eden pulled the stick backwards but it didn't budge.  
  
"Hmm" Eden said as her muscles clenched and she pulled harder but got nowhere. Blair ran to the back of the ship and swung into the small luggage compartment.  
  
She looked around at the pumps, valves and breaks. She grabbed a canister of oil and threw it all over the parts. When the tub was empty she rubbed her hand on the parts and pulled back when it burned her.  
  
"SHIT!" she screamed looking at her hands, they were bright red and were stinging really bad. She knew that she had to do something or they would all die, the end, no more just blackness.  
  
Blair tried to reach inside herself for something to help. She retraced her memories of darkness searching for something with light. As she ran through her memories of sickness, pain and angst she found deep in her a fire burning like the center of a forge.  
  
She closed her eyes and grabbed that memory reaching forward with fiery hands and grabbing the red-hot engine parts. She bit hard on her lip as her hands burned in agony.  
  
The metal roared and she collapsed on the ground opening her eyes to see her work. The engine parts were glowing a bright orange and red shining ever so brightly. She was stunned ignoring her hands stinging as she looked on, how did she do that?  
  
* * *  
  
"Pull!" Anakin shouted and Eden pulled as hard as she could as the green light grew loser and closer.  
  
"I can't!" she screamed as sweat and tears mixed together from fear and frustration. She pulled harder with no result as the green light blinded the screen.  
  
"Hurry!" Anakin grabbed her hands and pulled back as well crushing her hands. She screamed as he pulled even louder. Suddenly the joystick gave way and Anakin fell backwards across the floor and Eden banged back in her seat before grabbing it again and hitting the light speed away from the light and rocks.  
  
The ship rumbled and shook as the green light struck Gunnar behind them. The planet shattered into pieces no bigger than a thumbnail before evaporating into nothing. The three Jedi winced in pain feeling the deaths of the people on the planet. Screams of pain as all of them became nothing but dust and shadows in space.  
  
"Shard be shocked" Shard said looking out the window. She couldn't believe her eyes. Ever since she was captured she had never seen so many people die and never be in so much danger from something she was unsure of.  
  
"They're dead" Eden said quietly looking at her hands that were developing bruises on her knuckles where Anakin and squeezed them so tightly to pull the lever back. They ached as she looked around the cockpit.  
  
Anakin sat up and stared at her as she got up and ran down the hall to find Blair. She passed the Shadow Kahn on her way and shot a death glare. She saw Blair sitting there with her hands bleeding.  
  
Blair looked up and said nothing looking at her own hands that were now trembling.  
  
"What happened?" Blair asked and Eden shook her head.  
  
"Gunnar is gone, Kasiya and Ajax are gone too" Eden sat beside her as Blair stared at her blankly shaking her head.  
  
"No." she started in disbelief and Eden bit her lip nodding. 


	15. Charmed returns

CHAPTER 14  
  
"Do we go back to Corisan?" Anakin asked breaking the silence that had lasted a little over two hours.  
  
"We have nowhere else to go" Blair said quietly as Eden looked up at the little rocks that were floating about out the glass.  
  
"Lets go back" Eden said. Kasiya had been just like a mother to her, well the closest thing to a mother that she could remember. Anakin pushed the leaver forward and they headed for light speed.  
  
Eden got up and walked down to the back of the ship for a glass of water. The shadow Kahn struggled in its electric binds as she purred the water. She heard it make whispering noises that sounded like hisses. Eden glared at t going into the lounge area to sit and wait out the journey home.  
  
Blair sat with her head in her hands listening to Shard breath nasally next to her. She felt a warm glowing inside her. Maybe it had something to do with the fire she had seen before? She thought.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes tightly and tried to meditate without memories haunting him and distracting him. As he sat and tried to clear his mind but as he did all he heard were screams from Padme over and over. His eyes snapped over and he saw Shard with her hands together humming. Below her was a spanner like tool that had fiery hot sparks around them of reds, oranges and yellows.  
  
She was somehow charming the spanner lifting it off the ground so that it hovered shining brightly.  
  
"What the?" Anakin whispered and she stopped humming and the spanner fell to the floor. "What were you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Shard not doin nufin" she said looking up momentarily.  
  
The ship beeped and Anakin spun around to bring it back into normal speed. He cast his eyes over the city of Corisan that was grey from the huge city. He asked for landing permission on the runway that had recently been damaged on one side from when they had taken off before.  
  
He was granted permission as he pulled into the station. Eden pulled on her cloak as Blair and Anakin walked out of the cockpit with Shard behind them. They each glanced at the Shadow Kahn as they kept on walking out of the hatch.  
  
Yoda was standing beside Obi-wan and Master Windu, who were waiting to welcome them.  
  
"Master." Anakin was surprised to see him as he was supposed to be on Guunar when it was destroyed.  
  
"I was still investigating when the explosion took place. Unfortunately Kasiya and Ajax were on the planet at the time" Obi-wan said  
  
"It is good to see you master" Anakin said nodding.  
  
"Who is this?" Master Windu asked looking at Shard whose eyes flashed as he approached her.  
  
"This is Shard, she jumped onto the ship when the runway was being fired at" Blair answered standing beside Shard.  
  
"Remithain, this young one be" Yoda said looking at Shard's eyes. "Pleasure your presence is young one"  
  
"We also have a Shadow Kahn trapped by electric binds in the ship. It attacked us when we were on the planet Xax Tsorath after we had to land for repairs" Eden said stepping forward.  
  
"We will have this creature in trial and restraints before you know it" Obi- wan smiled and Eden smiled back.  
  
"Well I guess that you are all eager to get back to your rooms and back to normal life" Master Windu said changing the subject. "We will organize a place for you to stay young Remithain and as for you girls I am sure that you will find you test results in your rooms when you get back" he smiled.  
  
"Just tell us now please!" Eden begged, she didn't want to have to wait to see if she had passed to become a Jedi.  
  
"Under the circumstances of cheating you should both be grateful of your marks" Master Window said coldly and they both lowered their heads. "You are both to become Jedi" he smiled and Blair's face lit up instantaneously.  
  
"Oh my god I passed!" she squealed wiping a hand over her face putting on a normal calm expression. She bowed as Eden and Anakin also did.  
  
"Welcome home" the Jedi, said walking into the ship to see the Shadow Kahn. Blair squealed happily again before running off towards the rooms.  
  
"Look about" Anakin said quietly behind Eden and she turned around.  
  
"Never happened" she smiled and he breathed easily.  
  
"Thanks," his face dropped again.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"You bloody well a year younger than me and you have done the tests and Blair is a year and a half younger than me and she has done hers. I am ready for them why can't he see!" Anakin flicked his hand to the side and the window smashed on the ship.  
  
"Calm down will you" Eden snapped. "He is your master and it is his choice" Eden said and he put on a fake smile nodding before walking off. She turned to go back to her room. 


	16. An evil is free

CHAPTER 15  
  
Eden sat on her bed and stared out the window. Her room was basic with a few pictures of sites from planets, a desk and bed in it. She never really had anything that was that important to her and Jedi weren't to have positions.  
  
She saw children playing on the streets outside and ships taking off from dock two as dock one was still damaged. People on single transporters whooshed passed on their way to the senate debate that was to take place that night.  
  
Eden looked down at her hands then back outside. Little droplets of rain spotted on the windows as the storm grew above the city. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and touched the scars.  
  
She had never had such an adventure in her whole life. Escaping death multiple times over a few days. The rain go heavier as people threw small balls in the air that opened up as a clear umbrella that floated above the one who had thrown it.  
  
She had to get Anakin out of her mind; she knew she couldn't have him and that it would jeopardize her chance to become a Jedi. But she couldn't help feeling something for him.  
  
She got up and pushed aside her wardrobe door grabbing her cloak and belt. She needed to take a walk, get outside again. She got into the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor. People and creatures were hurrying out of the rain but she walked straight into it pulling her hood up. She walked down the main street passing people staring at her and gossiping about nothing.  
  
The rain beat down harder as she headed for a small lake that was hidden in the middle of the only park/forest in the city. Tall trees and ferns make it quiet and secluded from the busy streets around. Eden sat on the edge of the lake looking into is moon reflecting water. It was too deep to see the water and she was curious to see under the silver like water.  
  
Taking a breath for courage Eden removed her cloak leaving her belt and robs on. She cautiously put one foot at a time into the lake. It felt cool and nice as the rain made little ripples in it. She dived under and swallowed hard avoiding the pain of drowning. She coughed and spluttered like the times before but swam deep into the water.  
  
Eden gasped when she saw the site before her. It was beautiful emerald green water with underwater trees growing up from a garden bed below. Colourful plants and brightly shining fish swam passed her as she knew she would have been one of the few people that could experience such a sight.  
  
She swam towards one of the underwater trees running her hand down it's smooth glass like trunk and letting the leaves wrap and coil around her fingers. Little fish and sea mules swam around her like golden stars. She smiled as they ran through her hair.  
  
She looked up, as the moonlight that had shone through the lake became shadow like as if something was in the way of the light. Eden swam away from where it was climbing up a tree branch and hiding behind its fern like structure watching the figure as it sat on the waters edge as she had done.  
  
The figure was tall and thin with a long coat on to hide himself. He sat hunched backed on the waterfront tracing ripples in the moonlight reflection. Eden stared at the figure as they sniffled talking under their breath to themselves.  
  
Eden shook her head as she heard voices in her mind as if someone were talking above the water.  
  
'It's gone? How can you loose it?' one voice asked and she shook her ears again.  
  
'We underestimated it masters' another younger voice answered.  
  
'Grave danger we are in now' a third voice that sounded distinctly like Yoda said.  
  
Eden put her hands over her ears and the voices stopped. She removed them slowly as the figure stood up quickly and ran over to where she had been sitting. She grabbed her robes and swore under her breath realizing that she had left her cloak beside the lake.  
  
The figure picked the dark cloak up and studied it carefully. The looked around frantically.  
  
"Eden!" the figure called with a deep voice. She sat upright and looked at the figure, the figure was Anakin. "Eden!" he called out again and she sunk into the water swimming over to him under the water.  
  
When she reached the edge of the water she stopped and looked up at him through the water. His face was bent and wobbly from the water, she reached her hand up and lightly touched the ripples outlining his face before surfacing herself.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped helping her up.  
  
"I could ask you the same," she snapped back.  
  
"I was taking a walk, I needed to clear my head, your turn" he said stubbornly.  
  
"I was doing the same, except I took a swim" she drained her hair as she said this taking her cloak from him and putting it back on.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here, not while this is going on," he said looking around up at the stars.  
  
"I am just as skilled as you, just because you are a male does not mean that you are better than I am" she stood tall as she said this and he shook his head.  
  
"I only meant that it is dangerous and running around out here now isn't the wisest idea" he rephrased himself.  
  
"It is just as dangerous for you" she said and he sighed.  
  
"Fine" he spun around quickly. A whisper surrounded him like a cold knife being sharpened.  
  
"What?" she asked and he shushed her. Looking around again, the whisper sounded again and again around him. "Anakin, what is it?" she demanded.  
  
"It's here," he whispered hoarsely looking around. A high pitched scream raced at him and Eden jumped back. She looked down at her cloak that had a rip through it.  
  
"What's here?" she asked almost afraid, she already knew the answer.  
  
"The Shadow Kahn" he exchanged glances with her with a concerned look. He drew out his light saber and walked cautiously towards the ferns surrounding the lake. Eden did the same and walked the other way. She walked towards a shadow in the ferns holding her light saber up to shine light on it.  
  
Two yellow eyes opened and jumped at her with two silver shining blades. She swung at it falling backwards. The Shadow Kahn was free. 


	17. Padme's murderer revealed

CHAPTER 16  
  
Eden ran towards Anakin as hard as she could ducking as the Shadow Kahn jumped over her.  
  
"Anakin!" she called out and he spun around swinging at it as it disappeared into the shadows like it had melted. He looked around and Eden got up walking towards him. She could hear the whispers as if they were louder this time.  
  
'She screamed over and over' the whisper said coldly.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Eden asked and Anakin raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Hear what?" he asked.  
  
"The whisper" she said looking around.  
  
'Such a pretty girl' the voice almost cackled evilly.  
  
"I can hear like a shushing noise but I can't make it out," he answered.  
  
"I can hear it whispering" Eden said listening hard.  
  
'I shan't die of a broken heart, Jedi shall die of a broken HEART!' is shouted the last word and Eden swung around but missed again.  
  
"Run!" Anakin said as a ship hovered above them making the grass whip around their shins. Out of the ship jumped a few dark shadow like creatures. Eden and Anakin bolted for the forest running deep into the vines and thick brush.  
  
Eden could hear them whispering but couldn't make it out anymore, they were everywhere now surrounding them in the dark small forest.  
  
"We just have to get out of this forest and then we can scream for help," Anakin said running ahead of Eden only by half a meter. She looked around as if in slow motion trying to make out the shadows that threatened them.  
  
"Why not now?" she asked.  
  
"The trees stop sounds coming in and out of the forest, no one can hear you scream if you scream in this forest" Anakin said and her heart leapt, no one would know that they died in here if the creatures got them.  
  
They both kept running until a large shadow creature jumped in front of them with its yellow eyes flashing before them. Eden bolted backwards and Anakin dived into a large bush scraping his arms on the branches.  
  
Eden ran as her belt became lighter suddenly. She stopped dead sliding backwards in the mud falling over. She crawled behind a bush peering through the gaps in between its leaves. She watched on as flashes of shadows rushed by, there half consumed in the mud was her light saber, she knew she had to get it but if she risked it she could be as good as dead.  
  
She breathed slow as a pair of yellow eyes looked straight at her. Her head snapped back as it looked around but didn't see her. She breathed hard as the eyes disappeared.  
  
She got up and dived for her light saber sliding in the mud. The dark creature stood above her drawing out a shimmering blade and swinging at her upper arm. It ripped her robes and skin making Eden scream in pain. She clasped her hand around the wound as a green light saber slashed the weapon in half.  
  
Eden edged back leaning against a tree as Anakin swung hopelessly at the creature. It seemed to be laughing at him dodging his swings.  
  
"Worthless.helpless Jedi" the creature whispered and Eden listened on. "She was just like the other, helpless and a naïve soul"  
  
"What?" Eden breathed. this was making no sense, 'she was just like the other'?  
  
Anakin stopped closing his eyes and breathing deep before swinging a final time and hitting his target. The creature fell to the ground with its dark hair spreading over the ground.  
  
"Padme still screams in your nightmares doesn't she?" the creature whispered disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Anakin got up and jogged over to Eden whose eyes were wide as she shook her head.  
  
"What is it? Are you alright?" he asked and she drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Does Padme scream in your nightmares?" she asked and Anakin looked away before shaking her by the shoulders.  
  
"Who told you that?" he demanded forcefully.  
  
"Does she still scream Anakin?" Eden demanded back and he nodded sorrowfully.  
  
"Why?" he asked quietly.  
  
"The creature whispered 'does Padme scream in your nightmares'. I think that they killed her" Eden answered and he fell backwards shielding his eyes to avoid showing her that he was crying from anger. 


	18. An evil Anakin is born

CHAPTER 17  
  
Eden was unable to speak and unable to move. She hadn't slept properly in three days; she had witnessed an attack from an unknown source and had near death encounters several times and it was beginning to catch up with her.  
  
She watched Anakin breathe heavily as the warm blood from her wound bled onto the grass below her. The whispers were still around them but distant. She sat silently until Anakin's head rose with pain and anger filling his eyes.  
  
He got up and looked at her with his lips pulled tightly. He drew his light saber and ran through the bushes. Eden tilted her head back against the tree and breathed hard as a lump in her throat tried to choke her.  
  
Eden got up wobbling back and forth; she walked quickly in the direction that they had been going in pushing her way back into the city. She looked around and saw nothing, no people, creatures or machines. The moonlight lit up the city as well as lights from the buildings.  
  
"I have said this before Anakin you are growing to be one of the most powerful Jedi I have ever known." a cold chilling voice said and Eden hid behind a wall peering around to eves-drop on the conversation.  
  
"How can I be all powerful if I can't stop people from dying?" Anakin snapped at the cloaked figure that he was talking to.  
  
"I can help you become all powerful, you will be able to save those and you can punish those who commit crimes such as murder" a pinch in his voice was devilish and Eden caught a smirk under his cloak.  
  
"You are part of the dark side," Anakin said in a monotone.  
  
"The more powerful side, if we can cloud the vision of Jedi then we have the power to control." he started before drifting off.  
  
"I want the power" Anakin held out his hand and Eden's jaw dropped. He was about to sell his own soul for power. The cloaked figure raised his arm and went to touch Anakin's hand.  
  
"Anakin! Don't!" Eden screamed stepping out and Anakin stepped back.  
  
"Don't be a part of this Eden, you don't understand" Anakin turned back.  
  
"Understand what? Not having someone to hold? Someone to love? Possessions? Power? A life? WHAT?" Eden snapped.  
  
"No Eden..." Anakin shook his head and Eden went to shout out but the figure raised his arm and threw lightning at her. Before she knew it she was slammed against the wall pinned but the electricity that was stinging her whole body.  
  
"She is too young to understand power or life Anakin. You know more and are more experienced in these fields," he said cruelly.  
  
"But she is right, she does." he began but the figure interrupted.  
  
"Do we have a deal then?" he asked and Eden screamed finally, the pain was unbearable.  
  
"Let her go" Anakin moved forward and the figure stepped back.  
  
"We have a deal?" he asked and Anakin looked back and forth. He wanted the power. Eden was in pain and this would end everything. He shook hands with the Dark Emperor. The lightning stopped and the dark lord smiled grimly.  
  
"You will be all powerful." he handed him a dark cloak and Anakin removed his old one and put on the new one. A part of him felt cold and empty but power filled his veins.  
  
"Meet me at the ship, I have work to complete before another thing is spoken" he glided off and Anakin walked towards the launch pad. He stopped and looked at Eden and she shook her head at him.  
  
"How could you sell yourself off? Would Padme be proud of you? How would you mother react to know that her son is now EVIL!" she screamed and he went to hit her but stopped clenching his fist and striding off. She slid up and stood supporting herself. She gained her balance breathing slowly before running after him towards the launch pad.  
  
She ran silently after him as he pressed his hand on the plate entering. She dived him to avoid opening the door again. Anakin stopped and stood still in the center of the room. Eden drew her light saber and he turned around.  
  
"I wont let you kill the Anakin I know" Eden said sternly and he drew out his light saber that was in the cloak. It glowed red like the gems found inside rocks. Eden's glowed purple and she swung at him.  
  
The two fought forcefully proving one another's skills to the limit, jumping and using the force. Eden backed Anakin into the corner and pushed him up against it had with both of their light sabers jammed against another. The both breathed hard with sweat beats trickling drown their faces.  
  
"Kill me" Anakin whispered smirking maliciously.  
  
"If I kill you I save others. I live and millions more live. But my hands would be stained with the blood of an innocent boy who acts on emotions not by what his mind tells him to do" Eden said quietly to him and he stopped thinking.  
  
"Your so wrong about me" Anakin said pushing her back with all his might slamming her into a column and knocking her light saber from her. He held his high ready to swing down on her.  
  
"You kill me and I will be your fist murder" she smiled at him and half closed her eyes. He grabbed her throat and held the light saber close to her chest. The heat from it burned her and she felt her skin blister and bleed. She got up and the light saber cut her across the chest, as he moved it away it slashed her cheek slightly.  
  
"And if I don't?" he asked her and she moved forward so that she was half an inch from his face.  
  
"You may wake up to yourself, I could never kill you I could only pray that you would wake up to yourself," she said and he stared at her.  
  
"Anakin" the dark lord looked over at him. "Kill her, she knows too much"  
  
"Yeah Anakin, be a slave. Be told how to act for the rest of you life," Eden hissed at him. He looked over her shoulder at the almost pond like dip where water had been sprayed constantly on top of a tank that had caught fire.  
  
"Kill her," he hissed and Anakin looked around frantically. Eden glared at him.  
  
"Do it" she bent over and held her arms behind her shoulders exposing her neck to be beheaded. She closed her eyes expecting her life to flash before her eyes.  
  
"Now!" the dark lord snapped and Anakin pushed her into the water wrapping his hands around her neck and holding her under. She smirked and he let go when the bubbles ceased to surface. He got up and dried his hands on his cloak.  
  
"Very good, now that that problem has been solved we can get onto more important business" he smiled grimly. "Have you ever heard of a death star?" 


End file.
